¿Qué? dijiste ¿Qué?
by Makie Karin
Summary: Lavi tenía la mejor (peor) boca de oro (loro) de todo el mundo. /esta historia esta dedicada a Marcia Andrea.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son yodos de Hoshino Katsura que l fin vuelve con el manga.

Esta historia está dedicada a Marcia Andrea, espero que te guste.

* * *

¿Qué?, ¿Dijiste qué?

* * *

Le faltaba oxígeno y el agarre no se suavizaba, vio el ceño fruncido que tenía Kanda, sintió el temblor que tenía. Lavi era un gran cobarde, de verdad, si apareciera un monstruo, lo más seguro es que si hubiera alguien cerca de él, esa persona acabaría siendo empujada hacia el monstruo, mientras que el pelirrojo se escaparía. Sabiendo eso, muchos pensarían que es mentira, puesto que Lavi se iba directo a la boca del lobo, cuando iba con Kanda y le decía ese simple Yu que parecía un silbido. Pero ahora vamos al tiempo normal, sí, en ese donde Lavi estaba siendo sujetado por Kanda y perdía el oxígeno. Kanda estaba enojado porque en la última misión –que fue hace poco- alguien había hecho dos coletas a los lados al japonés, para ver "el parecido que tenía con la joven Lee".

Pero aunque con todo esto, bueno, sí, sentía puto miedo, pero sabía que se iba a librar, ya que él puede que sea un loro –habla mucho- pero es un loro que su pico estaba recubierto de oro.

– S-Sabes… esto me hace recuerdo a aquella vez que casi muero –Kanda lentamente arqueo una ceja, pero no lo soltó– yo estaba en una guerra y un hombre me puso el arma en mi cabeza y me dijo: "Vas a morir pequeño bastardo", me dio miedo y casi me muero de susto cuando el hombre disparó el arma –el agarre se suavizo y él dio una leve sonrisa-.

Lavi se había callado, viendo como el japonés le veía atento a lo que seguía, pero él solo calló y vio a otro lado. Kanda acabó por fruncir el ceño y de sus labios salió un:

– ¿Y?

– ¿Y qué?

El otro se enojó y acabó por soltarlo, solo chistando molesto y dándose la vuelta para irse, lo más razonable sería dejarlo ir y ser feliz porque cumplió su meta, pero… la boca de oro (loro) apareció de nuevo y no pudo evitar que se abrieran los labios, para poder hablar otra vez con el japonés.

– Pero tuve suerte –él sonrió y Kanda se dio la vuelta para verle- la bala se atoro en el arma y me salve, pero entonces vino Panda y me dijo "imbécil", luego vio al que me agarraba para matarme y le dijo "idiota", entonces me agarró de los cabellos y me dijo "Imbécil". Y… me llevó.

Kanda arqueó una ceja, pero luego intento irse de nuevo. Lavi no tenía ninguna razón para seguir hablando con el japonés, pero… se le hacía algo tan fascinante ver que tal era su poder de su habla.

– Espera Yu, ¿Alguna vez te conté que convencí a alguien de ser pobre cuando era rico?

Y así fue como Kanda de nuevo se volteó, y escuchó lo que tenía que decir, aquel relato de como él había dicho a una persona rica que era pobre mentalmente y entonces cuando esa persona se dio cuenta de ello, gasto todo su dinero en libros, para dejar de ser pobre mentalmente, pero una vez que fue rico mentalmente, fue pobre literalmente, es más, Lavi había aprovechado la ingenuidad de esa persona para robarle la mayor cantidad de libros que podía. En todo el relato, Yu solo había dicho una cosa "ese tipo debió ser más idiota que tú".

Y Lavi rió, porque le encantaba estar deteniendo al japonés haciéndole olvidar de su enojo anterior, rió porque le encantaba ver como Yu le ponía atención a lo que iba diciendo, algunas cosas ciertas, otra inventadas. Le mataba de risa ver como algunas veces este parecía darse cuenta de su enojo –puesto que aún no se había deshecho las coletas- y le intentaba golpear, pero el cambiaba de tema, como un "¿Alguna vez te conté que queme un pueblo?", de nuevo el japonés escuchaba y lo soltaba. Al escuchar como Lavi quemó un pueblo hecho de paja al botar un cigarrillo, parecía que todo el enojo era olvidado y que el tema le interesaba, aun así, eso no evito que de los labios de Yu saliera un "eres un idiota".

– Oh, Yu, no soy un idiota, soy un genio.

– No le eres, idiota, quemaste un pueblo entero por una estupidez.

Esa vez Lavi rió en vos alta y se dio cuenta que había hablado con el japonés por más que una hora, él sonrió, puesto que aún estaba vivo y sin ningún rasguño.

– Bueno Yu, creo que será mejor irme antes de que Panda me golpe por escaquearme del trabajo.

Lavi se fue y ahí cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado un buen tiempo hablando con el idiota ese, frunció levemente el ceño y decidió que él también tenía que irse, puesto que nada le detenía a quedarse… se vio en un ventana que le reflejaba, vio su cabello que aún tenía esas coletas que le hizo el idiota, apretó los dientes. Ese imbécil aún no se le había pagado.

– Eh idiota, ven aquí, ¡¿Crees que te has escapado?!

Bien, él era rápido, muy rápido por eso fue fácil alcanzar al pelirrojo y agarrarle de las solapas, pero Lavi tuvo una reacción totalmente diferente a la de antes, en vez que se vea como… un idiota, el idiota pelirrojo sonrió, sí, ese imbécil había sonreído mostrándole los dientes blancos. Se veía confiado. El apretó el agarre y Lavi abrió la boca.

– Yu, ¿sabes nadar?

Kanda estuvo un tanto descolocado por la pregunta, puesto que eso no tenía nada que ver con la situación, además que no, que él no sabía nadar y… la verdad es que no le gustaba ir diciendo lo que podía hacer o no. Frunció el ceño un tanto molesto.

– ¿De qué mierda…?

– Pues yo aprendía de una forma rara, puesto que Panda me llevo en un bote de madera hasta el centro de un lago un tanto grande y luego me botó del bote, me dijo luego que debía aprender a nadar para sobrevivir o moriría ahogado. No sé en qué estaba pensando Panda, pero por suerte que yo soy un genio y supe nadar.

– Tú no eres un genio, solo tuviste suerte que… los conejos pueden nadar.

Lavi le vio con ese ojo verde esmeralda y rió, sí, él se quedó un poco fuera de lugar al escuchar la risa del idiota, para que luego el pelirrojo le dijo algo así que no era un conejo. No importaba lo que dijera ese idiota, era obvio que Lavi es un conejo. Pero luego de eso Lavi había cambiado de tema, tanto así, que él se olvidó momentáneamente su enojo y solo escuchó las historias del idiota del pelirrojo, como aquella vez se metió con la prometida de alguien y ese hombre casi lo mata o demás cosas que algunas si eran interesante y otras eran tan mierda que solo gruñía, pero… de alguna forma llegaban a controlarlo y hacerle olvidar su enojo.

De alguna forma casi mágica, Lavi había deshecho las pichicas que él tenía mientras hablaba como una vez se travistió –cuando era un niño- para salvar su pellejo, conjunto a su maestro, también dijo que le dio una trauma ver como era Panda de "vieja". Bueno… si, le dio algo de gracia escucha eso, pero no aceptaría jamás que hubo en un momento una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de su tiempo perdido, se dio cuenta de la otra hora perdida por el idiota cuando vio que él sol que caía y la noche que venía. Frunció el ceño y antes de que Lavi quiera hablar otra vez de alguna mierda que lo haga distraerse, él se fue. Claro que no se estaba escapando de él, claro que no, solo que ya no quería escuchar la otra mierda que iba a decir el idiota y que… estaba cansado de escuchar esa voz tan chillona. Sí, se dio la vuelta y se fue, pero el pelirrojo había dicho "Oh, Yu espera no te vayas", sin embargo él ya se estaba yendo a otro lado.

– Kanda, ¿a dónde vas?

Vio a Lenalee, con aquella mirada que le decía que estaba algo confundida, de seguro que le vio hablando con el idiota y que pensaba que… alguna cosa que no sabía que mierda era y además, con su mirada le decía que le tenía que responder.

– A mi cuarto.

– Yu, espera.

Ella vio a Lavi, como este corría para ir con Kanda y él estaba listo para apresurar el paso para ir a su objetivo ya dicho, pero ella no le dejo, le agarro de la manga, el japonés le vio molesto, a Lenalee no le importó, puesto que bien, estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada que tenía su amigo de infancia.

– Kanda, ¿Te has peleado con Lavi?

– No te incumbe Lenalee, ahora suéltame.

– No, Kanda, si te has peleado con él, lo deben resolver.

Lenalee estaba segura de que esto era una pelea, puesto que hace poco –hace como 5 segundos- vio a Kanda hablando con Lavi tan bien, que era imposible que de la nada Kanda ya no quiera hablar con Lavi y para ello solo había una explicación razonable, habían peleado y como a ella no le gustaba ver como ambos peleaban –ya que algunas veces era fuertes sus peleas y como esta no parecía ser tan fuerte- decidió que esta pelea se acababa antes de empeorar. Entonces ella no le soltó, no importaba cuando Kanda gruñera, ella no le iba a soltar.

– Oh, Lena, detuviste a Yu.

Lavi rió y Kanda chistó, pero ella solo les vio con una cara de "deben resolver esto", pero al ver la mirada serio de la chica, el pelirrojo solo le vio algo confundido.

– ¿Lavi de que han peleado?

Ahí fue cuando la china vio la mirada un tanto confundida del pelirrojo, para luego reírle a carcajadas, ella solo pestañó unas cuantas veces, ya que bueno, nunca antes Lavi había tenido ese tipo de comportamiento cuando ella le enfrentaba sobre una pelea, más bien, cuando el pelirrojo peleaba fuerte con Kanda, era más difícil hacer que él lo resuelva que al japonés.

– No Lena, no peleamos, solo que Yu ya no quiere hablar más conmigo, pero yo quiero seguir hablando con él.

– ¿Kanda por qué no quieres hablar con Lavi?

– Porque este imbécil habla como un puto loro.

– Oh… Yu no exageres.

– No exagero nada idiota, hemos hablado por más de dos horas.

– Hablando de eso, ¿Te conté la vez que yo tuve la curiosidad de saber que se sintiente caer de la cama y por ello bote a Panda?, digo, esa vez de verdad que tenía curiosidad y cuando el viejo estaba durmiendo lo empuje, para luego preguntarle cómo se sintió el golpe. Aquella vez Panda casi me golpea.

Lenalee sonrió un poco, puesto que le pareció algo entretenido aquella historia, estaba feliz puesto que no era una pelea y que es más, Kanda se estaba llevando tan bien con Lavi que habló con él por más de un hora. Por eso ella se quedó ahí, escuchando lo que decía Lavi, hablando de sus tantos viajes y la verdad es que a ella le intereso eso, puesto que casi nunca el pelirrojo hablaba sobre sus viajes, otra cosa que se negaba a decir con todas sus ganas era aquél ojo perdido, ya que ella le había preguntado y ahí fue la primera vez que ella vio la seriedad del pelirrojo cuando le dijo que es era algo secreto.

De igual manera, Lavi hablaba tan fácilmente de sus historias, como hubo un pueblo que lo odiaba con toda su alma al pelirrojo, puesto que decía que por un accidente había hecho caer al rey de ese lugar. Lavi dijo que en ese lugar la bandera era el muerto o algo así y Kanda no pudo evitar decir que ese lugar debe ser anti conejos.

Al darse cuenta de lo vació que estaba el pasillo donde se encontraba con ambos chicos hablando, pensó que era muy tarde y que la hora se le fue y al parecer que Kanda se dio cuenta de ello, puesto que se enojó y mando al carajo a Lavi, diciéndole que le dejara de hablar, que ya estaba harto de esta mierda de conversación.

– Oh Yu no seas así, no te vayas.

 _¿Por qué seguía con esta conversación sin sentido?,_ la respuesta era fácil, por qué quería escapar de su trabajo, por ello decidió estar hablando con Yu y… Lena de cualquier cosa, las cosas ciertas y las mentiras. De igual manera se arrepintió tanto cuando de boca de loro (oro) salió esas simples palabras nunca antes pensadas decir a nadie.

– ¿Acaso no quieres saber cómo perdí mi ojo?

Kanda volteo para verlo y no tuvo la intención de irse, Lenalee le vio con total atención y Lavi… él solo trago saliva y pensó en una sola cosa:

 _"¿Qué acabo de decir?"_

* * *

 _Bien este es el primer capítulo, pero solo dos capítulos, así que esto es como la mitad de la historia ya la verdad es que a mí me gusta mucho esta historia que solo es comedia. La quería hacer hace tiempo, pero… no se dio el caso para hacerlo._

 _Andrea espero que te guste, esta historia es para ti, aunque aún falta la otra parte, jajaja, pero ¿dime que tal te apreció esta parte?_

 _A todos los demás lectores… ¿alguna vez les conté que yo amo los reviews?_

 _Bueno pues es cierto, así que si me dan alguno los voy a querer mucho._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado esta parte._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
